The invention relates to a facade system of metal sections which accommodate between them plate-shaped elements such as fixed glazing, sashes, panels or the like which are provided in each case with an encircling auxiliary frame which is located exclusively on the room side and which is connected by releasable connecting means to main frames having means for attachment to a building.
A device of this type is disclosed in published European Patent Application Nd. EP-Al No. 0 153 574. Here, the auxiliary frame consists of U-sections which, with one of their U-legs, are bonded on the room side via a silicone bond, in conjunction with a further adhesive strip, to insulating glazing, the U-web being in alignment with the edge area of the insulating glazing. The main frame, in both the horizontal and the vertical areas, is formed in each case by a section which is common to two adjacent plate-shaped elements and which in the horizontal area, with a supporting leg, forms the rabbet for accommodating the glazing and also the supporting surface for the blocking piece. The intermediate space between the edge areas of adjacent insulating glazing parts is filled with a polyurethane sealing contact mass which is covered on the weather side by a silicone joint seal. In both the horizontal and vertical areas, the main frame, with one frame leg in each case, overlaps the associated auxiliary frame section, the encircling seal which is provided in this engagement area forming a sealing plane lying parallel to the facade plane. In this arrangement, the main frame, with said frame leg, in each case simultaneously engages the auxiliary frame sections of two adjacent insulating glazing parts. Each of the U-shaped auxiliary frame sections is engaged by one end of a coupling section which is supported with its other end in grooves of the main frame and is braced relative to the latter by pressure screws. By tightening the pressure screws, the coupling between auxiliary and main frames is secured, and at the same time the seal provided between the two frame parts is compressed. The auxiliary frame is completely covered on the room side by the main frame and is completely covered in the inner area of each plate-shaped element by the coupling sections. The function of the auxiliary frame is merely to accommodate the coupling sections. In order to cover the area of the coupling screws and also the engagement area of the coupling sections in the main frames, cover sections are provided which can be clipped in separately and which cover the frame system toward the inside and are aligned with the coupling sections.
This previously known facade system is an upright/crosspiece system in which the auxiliary frames on the building are inserted into the respective bays of this facade. If glass is replaced later, the upright and crosspiece casing must first be dismantled, which can involve difficulties since movable walls, for example, are mounted on upright joints on the room side.